In The Picture
by meredithfan
Summary: Bonnie and Damon became girlfriend & boyfriend as soon as Elena turned into a vampire and left Mystic Falls with Stefan. But Elena doesn't know & Damon struggles with the idea of Bonnie still being human. Will Elena find out? Will Bonnie choose to be a vampire? Can they have fun, and not think about anyone else? They can cook, that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Hope you like it!

* * *

The door of the boarding house opened and Bonnie quickly walked inside. Damon sat on the couch and looks how his girlfriend comes in with her shopping bags.

_Bonnie and him were together for two years now. When Elena became a vampire, she and Stefan moved away from Mystic Falls. He couldn't blame them - Mystic Falls wasn't the best place to live. _

_Soon after they left, Bonnie and him became closer. That wasn't weird, because they needed to keep protecting this town. Not that there was much danger without Elena around. Bonnie and him saw each other more often and started to like each other. She was happy with him. And he with her._

_The only two problems at this moment were; _

_1) Elena knew nothing about them together _

_2) Bonnie was still human. _

_He wanted her to become a vampire, so they could always life together._

''How was your shopping trip?'' He asks her, after giving her a short kiss. She sits down on his lap.

''It was so much fun! I bought some new dresses, some girl stuff and new lingerie.'' She smiles.

''Mmm. I would love to see your new sets BonBon.'' She giggled soft.

He had been her first. She slowly pressed her lips on his. Their kiss did not last long - mainly because Bonnie is still human. And Human need air.

He looked at her when she opened her eyes. ''What do you wanna do now?'' He asks her.

She thinks about it quickly and looks away. She always did that when she needed to think.

''Maybe you can make an Italian dinner. I always love it when you cook.'' She looks in his eyes.

He just **couldn't **resist her. He loved her so much.

''Sure. But...'' He said. She looked in his eyes, not really expecting anything. ''You need to help me cook.''

''Okay.'' She smiles. She jumps off his lap and walks to the kitchen. ''What do you need?''

''I'll come. We're going to make ravioli.'' He says. He stands up. He doesn't really use much vampire speed around her. It freaks her out.

She was already trying to get the tomatoes. They were on the highest shelf. She was reaching out for the tomatoes, but just couldn't reach them. Suddenly he stood behind her. She could feel his body pressing into hers. He reached out for the tomatoes and grabbed them quickly. She turned around and smiled. She pressed her lips softly on his.

''What else do we need?'' She asked.

''Well, I'll get them, they are my special ingredients. Why don't you cut the tomatoes.'' He said. She nodded happily.

''Oh, and don't cut yourself.'' He added. He smirked and she started cooking. He quickly walked downstairs to get some ingredients.

* * *

_Bonnie never thought she would be Damon's girlfriend. Dámón's. Wasn't that on her NEVER EVER list? Well, that was before she started liking him. Damon could be sweet, and gentle, but also cocky and selfish. But that was what she liked._

__She started cutting the tomatoes. She wasn't really noticing what she was doing, but she made sure she didn't cut herself.

_And gosh. What will Elena think? Wasn't there that BFF code you should tell each other EVERYTHING? What happened? Maybe she didn't have to tell her. Elena left Bonnie out a couple of times. Caroline knew about her and Damon, but she promised not to tell Elena. Not that Elena talked to us much. She only called once a month, or Stefan did, to catch up and to know if the town wasn't in danger. _

_Elena only called Bonnie once. And that was for a stupid day-walk-ring. She loved Elena, she did. But Elena was selfish. Elena needed to learn that she also just could call once a week and talk about nice stuff. Like boys, shopping or the latest gossip. _

_B__onnie wanted the Elena she could call when she was fourteen and could discuss her issues with her dad. Her dad and Bonnie didn't get along much. She couldn't leave the house when she was away. That drove Bonnie insane, and she would always call Elena, but Elena changed. So did she. But Bonnie wished she could go back to the days where everything was normal._

__''Bonbon?'' Damon asked. Bonnie woke up from her thinking.

She blinked her eyes. ''Sorry, I was thinking.''

''I noticed.'' He smirked. ''About me?''

''Actually.. no.'' She smirked.

''No?'' He said. ''We are cooking together, and you're not even thinking about me?''

She smiled. ''Pretty much.''

''Whatever.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Let's cook.''


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Thanks for the reviews! It was just something I wrote on my iPod. This next chapter is more fluff, more the relationship. Hope you like it 3

Thanks for the reviews from: brucasforever1418 and I love you Roza. ;). If you have any comments, tips or things you would like to see more, TELL ME! I learn from reviews, I want to know what my readers want. ;).

Oh, did I already tell you? Review! xx

**Disclaimer:** CW, L.J. Smith, and of course, I do not own Fort Collins. I just picked it out of the list of United States by population. Thanks for that, wikipedia ;).

* * *

_''No?'' He said. ''We are cooking together, and you're not even thinking about me?''_

_She smiled. ''Pretty much.''_

_''Whatever.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Let's cook.''_

After cooking, Bonnie sat down on her chair. Damon put the ravioli in front of her and sat down next to her. She smiled. It didn't even take that long - only half an hour. Damon really should teach her more about food.

''It looks delicious.'' She said. Damon smirked.

''Well, I bet it tastes delicious too.'' He said. ''Try it.''

She tried some and she started smiling. ''Mmm. So good.'' She said. Damon laughed.

''I told you.'' He smirked.

''I know.'' She looked at him and ate her ravioli.

''So, where did you and Caroline go shopping?'' He asked after he ate some ravioli.

''We went outside of town, in Richmond. It was fun.'' She smiled.

After dinner, Bonnie stood up to clean up the table. Damon followed her, he didn't want her to do everything. When everything was cleaned up, Bonnie turned around and bumped up against Damon. She giggled and kissed him.

''I love you, you know that?'' He said and kissed her again.

''Hmm. I don't know, tell me.'' She smirked and walked away. Damon was soon behind her and tickled her. He lifted her up and didn't stop tickling her.

''S-S-Stop!'' She laughed.

''No.'' He continued tickling and walked to his bedroom. He threw her on his bed and jumped on her soon after.

''Why did you tickle me?'' She asked.

''I love it when you laugh.'' He answered. He kissed her on the lips and smiled at her.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring. It was the special ringtone, _Loser Like Me _by _Glee Cast_ for his brother Stefan. The ringtone Bonnie only heard once a month. He jumped off the bed and ran in vampire speed downstairs. She knew he wouldn't ignore the phone call. Okay, the two brothers have lived separate from each other, but that was when they **hated **each other. Now, they are cool with each other and stuff. And without Damon saying it to her, He cared about Stefan. Bonnie closed her eyes.

* * *

Damon found his phone in no-time. Ya know, vampire speed.

''Damon Salvatore on the phone, how can I help you?'' He said sarcastically.

''Hey Damon.'' It was Elena's voice. Once in a while, Elena used Stefan's phone to call him.

''Hey 'Lena.'' He said. He walked upstairs and sat down next to Bonnie. He stroke her hair. She smiled, but didn't open her eyes. She didn't have to - She knew it was Damon.

''Am I interrupting something?''

''No, no. It's okay.'' He said. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine. The weather in Fort Collins is great!''

''Oh yeah, how is it in Colorado?'' He said.

He was just talking a little bit. Elena never stayed very long on the phone. And he knew Bonnie was jealous Elena never really called her. He saw it was hurting her. He squeezed in her hand and she smiled.

''It's okay. I mean, in the end of June we celebrated The Colorado Brewer's Festival, and that was really really fun, but I like it more when it's more peaceful here.''

Elena and Stefan moved to Colorado. A state Damon really liked - Colorado had beautiful **girls.** And beautiful blood.

''I hope Stefan didn't get you drunk.'' He said in a singing voice. Elena giggled and Bonnie shook her head.

''No, he didn't.'' She was suddenly whispering something to a person who sounded like Stefan.

''Oh. I am sorry Damon, we need to leave. Stefan will call you later, okay?''

''Sure.'' Damon knew Stefan would call.

After saying goodbye to each other, Damon put the phone down and looked at Bonnie.

''Are you tired?''

''Nope. Why are you asking?'' She said.

''Well, I wanted to go on a date with you, but I can't have a date with a sleepy person.''

Bonnie sat up in a second and smiled.

''Where are we going?''

''I am not telling.'' He smirked and Bonnie pouted.

''Please Please Please?'' She begged.

''No.''

''Pretty, Pretty, Please?'' She asked. She pouted and Damon kissed her lips soft.

Then, He shook her head when she start pouting again.

''You are so adorable.'' He kissed her hand and she giggled. But she was not letting him distract her.

''Will you tell me?''

''No. Just wait and see, miss Bennett.''

''Ugh. Fine.'' She gave up. ''Do I need to change?'' Damon looked at her clothes.

''No, you're perfectly fine.''

They slowly walked downstairs.

''Well, will you at least tell me where we going? Like, will we stay in Mystic Falls or not?''

''Nope, not telling.'' He kissed her on the cheek and she hold his hand. She smiled.

He opened the car door for her and she stepped inside. He got into the car also and started the motor.

''Eventhough I don't know where we going, I love you.''

''You will love it. And, I love you too.'' He kissed her, slowly and he took completely control. Just how Bonnie liked it.


End file.
